Pieces Of My Heart
by Mistercoke the Hedgehog
Summary: Title Pending. A certain mongoose has her heart broken. Can it be fixed?


_**Hey guys! A few thing to point out about this story. It is set in the Mobius X Years Later Universe, Tails is 25, Mina is 24. and I didnt plan on publishing this yet until I wrote the whole story, but I want people opinions. So when you finish the chapter, please comment on it so I know weither to continue, or bag it.**_

_**Characters (c) by SEGA**_

_**Universe (c) by Archies**_

* * *

"Ms., I think you had a little too much tonight."

"N-No!" The mobian in question slurred. "Do y-y-you know w-who I am?!"

"Ms., I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The bartender said, refusing to serve anymore drinks. The mobian in question responded with a very rude gesture with her hands, before attempting to stumble her way out the door. She didn't make it two feet before she stumbled over a table. The bouncers for the bar took her by the hand, then dragged her outside, leaving her sitting against the wall.

"You're drinks were….were….. horrible." The mobian slurred. She was incredibly lucky that the local paparazzi wouldn't get word of this incident or her singing career would be ruined. Her love life was already beyond repair, hence was she was drowning her sorrows away. Just how did Mina Mongoose, one of the most talented singers in all of Mobius end up here?

Four Hours Earlier….

Mina was humming along to one of her songs as she prepared for the evening she had planned out.

"Tonight's gonna be perfect." She said happily to herself. "Hopefully Ash loves this meal I'm preparing." Ash Mongoose was not only Mina's music manager; he was also Mina's loving boyfriend. He was set to arrive to about half an hour, which was plenty of time to finish cooking and make herself look nice. A loud knock on the door cut off her train of thought.

"Mina? Could you open the door?" Ash called.

'_Huh. He's early.'_ Mina thought to herself as she opened the door. She was surprised to in Ash covered head to toe in mud. "Oh my gosh Ash! What happened?"

"I thought I'd surprise you by showing up early." Ash started, showing himself in. "But I got interrupted by a semi-truck running over a mud puddle."

"You're not hurt are you?"

"No. Just muddy. Can I use the shower?"

"Sure. You know where to find it." Mina said pointing up the stairs.

"Thanks babe, you're the best." Ash planted a muddy kiss to Mina's cheek.

"Now go clean up." Mina giggled. Ash put his house keys and cellphone on the counter, then took his shoes off, so he didn't track mud upstairs. While he took his shower Mina took his dirty cloths and threw them into the wash, before laying out some cloths he left here in case something like this ever happened.

As she made her way back to finish their romantic meal, Mina heard the jingle of Ash's phone going off.

"_Probably one of his buddies sending a text."_ Mina thought. Even though it would be considered rude, she decided to look at the message, so she would be able to pass it on to Ash when he came out of the shower.

"_**Hey cutie! How's it hanging?"**_ Mina frowned and rightfully so.

'_Ok Mina, let's not jump to conclusions here.'_ She thought to herself. Out of intense curiosity, Mina looked to see if this person has messaged before.

"_**Hey I had sooooo much fun last night."**_

"_**Thanks for the dinner yesterday. Call me later."**_

"_**Did you like the pics I sent you?"**_ Mina was now breathing more quickly, and was on the verge of tears.

"_He…..Ash wouldn't….but I'm his…"_ The evidence was building up, no matter how badly she didn't wanna believe it. It was the text sent yesterday that broke the camel's back.

"Hey good looking. Saw the b**ch you were complaining about. When are you gonna cut her loose so it's just you and me?"

"Hey babe." Ash greeted walking down the stairs.

"Don't you babe me!" Mina snapped turning to him with his phone in the air, and fire in her eyes. "Who is she?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Time out! You went through my phone?" Ash asked.

"Don't change the subject you pig! Who is she?!" Mina screamed, chucking the phone at him with all her might.

"Look Mina I can explain!" Ash attempted to explain himself, but the purple hair mongoose was hearing none of it.

"Don't even start!" Mina screamed, tears streaming down her face. Then she started throwing anything she could get her hands on at him, including the meal she had just prepared. "You take your two timing face, that s**t, and shove it! Now get the hell out of my face!"

"Mina it's not what you think!" Ash yelled, trying to get her attention, and get the situation under control.

"Don't start! We are through Ash! Get out of my house!"

"Mina please!"

"OUT!" Using her super speed, she ran up, and slapped her now ex-boyfriend with all the strength she could muster. Then she pushed him out the door, locking it behind him despite his protest.

"Mina! Mina please I can explain! Open the door!" Ash yelled pounding on the door. The broken hearted mongoose took shelter in her room, sobbing her eyes out into her pillow.

"Screw Ash!" Mina sobbed. "Screw him to hell!" Thinking she needed to get out, Mina charged out her backdoor, and ran. She ran until the tears made it impossible to see the road. Lungs aching from the running, her eyes came across the neon bar sign across the road. 'That's what I really need.' She thought, making her way into the bar, and onto a bar stool.

"You look down about something." The bartender noted as Mina sat down.

"You read me like a book." Mina said depressed.

"Here. This outta do the trick." The bartender then threw a mixture of alcohol and whiskey into a shot glass. "A little pick me up; on the house." Mina eyeballed the glass, then chugged it down without second thought.

"Hit me with another." Mina said.

Present Time….

Mina's world was spinning around her as the hours of drinking finally caught up with her. Every time she would try to stand up, she would end up falling against the wall, or face planting the ground. Sadly, anyone who would pass by would simply not notice the heart broken mongoose.

"Mina? What are you doing out here?" It took the drunken mongoose a moment to home in on the person asking to help her. "Up here Mina." The person snapped their fingers to get her attention.

"Heeeeellllllooooo Miles." Mina slurred to the twenty five year old kitsune. Miles Prower, also known as Tails, looked down at Mina with a mixture of concern and pity.

"Answer me Mina, what are you doing here?"

"Having fun! The time of my life!" Mina answer with a giggle as Tails rolled his eyes.

"How much have you had to drink." Mina concentrated hard as she counted her fingers.

"This much." She said holding up all her fingers.

"I think you had a little more than that." Tails said. Then he bent down and held his hand out. "Need a hand?"

"Miles, your such a gentleman." Mina slurred, before taking his hand. Tails gently pulled her to her feet.

"Can you walk?" Mina attempted to take a few steps, only for Tails to keep her up. "I'll take you home." He then gently lifted her into his arms. Mina giggled, and snuggled into his fluffy chest. Then he begun to spin his namesakes to get them into the air. After flying for half an hour, Tails help guide Mina into her house. "Did you have a fight or something?" Mina had long passed out at the point. "Never mind" Tails finally found Mina's bedroom upstairs. Making sure he did wake her, he carefully lowered Mina into her bed, finally tucking her in. "Good night Mina."

As he walked downstairs, he really took a good look at the mess.

"I'll be nice and save her some trouble." Tails said. After his work, it would be after midnight before Tails was able to fly himself back to his workshop, but before he left he wrote a note, explaining what happened, and left it behind on Mina's counter.

"Well, I did my good deed for the day. Now off to bed." Tails yawned to himself.


End file.
